Siempre
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ike x Soren. El mago recuerda un poco de lo que vivió con el héroe, antes de la batalla.


¡Hiii! Este es un one-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas: Ike y Soren de Fire emblem. Bueno, espero les guste, y gracias por leer.

- ¡Ike! – Un niño pelinegro gritó mientras saludaba al niño de cabello azul. - ¡Ike!

El peliazul sonrió al verlo correr hacia él. – Soren… - El pelinegro lo abrazó mientras soltaba una risa.

Las cosas habían cambiado… más de 10 años después. El mago estratega vio al peliazul, este practicaba con la espada. El joven sonrió, Ike era su mejor amigo y la única persona en la que confiaba. El peliazul lo vio. – Soren, ¿todo bien? – Habían pasado tres años desde que se habían enfrentado a Ashnard. Asintió mientras lo veía.

- Mañana iremos a una dura batalla, Ike. – Sonrió mientras lo veía. – Prométeme que seguirás con vida.

El peliazul sonrió mientras lo veía. – Prométeme que tú seguirás con vida.

Soren soltó una risita. – Ike, el mundo seguiría moviéndose sin mi. Pero tú… si tú murieses, todo se acabaría. – Levantó la mirada. – Mi mundo se acabaría. – Lo vio de reojo. – Eres… la única persona por la que lucho por vivir. Si tú sigues vivo, Ike… - El chico lo vio fijamente. – Si tú sigues vivo, yo lo haré…

El peliazul lo abrazó. – Soren, siempre estaré a tu lado. No te preocupes, ¿sí?

Soren sonrió mientras asentía. El ser un "marcado" le había traído mucho sufrimiento, pero solamente ese chico lo hacía feliz. Desde que lo conoció, desde ese instante… no ha dejado de sentir lo mismo.

Al día siguiente, todos iban a la batalla. El cielo estaba completamente negro. Ike y su fiel estratega iban al frente. – Soren, no te quedes atrás. – El chico le dio la mano al mago para que se diera prisa. Soren se sonrojó lentamente. Estar junto a él avivaba su corazón.

El campo de batalla era fiero. – Debemos ir con cuidado, Rhys y yo podemos ir tras de los que ataquen a corta distancia.

- Perfecto. Soren, detrás de mí. – El peliazul vio a su amigo. Tantos enemigos, deseaba que ese día los dos regresaran a casa y pudieran hablar… había algo que tenía que decirle desde hacía años.

El cielo se inundó de relámpagos. Todos luchaban, todos tenían una meta. - ¡Ike! – Soren vio como el peliazul se movía rápidamente. - ¡Espera! No me dejes atrás… - Soren gritó mientras corría tras el peliazul.

Todo iba muy rápido. Sus amigos estaban peleando lado a lado, todos defendiéndose. Soren vio como un grupo de soldados se enfrentaban a Ike. No hubo mucho problema, Ike pudo con todos. Pero… el problema era el general que lo veía con una malvada sonrisa por el lado. Soren corrió rápidamente.

Sí, cuando conoció a Ike sólo pensaba en cómo era posible ser así de feliz. Siempre creyó que él no debía ser feliz, que no lo merecía… pero Ike siempre estuvo allí, haciéndolo sentir normal. – ¡Ike! – Soren gritó mientras corría hacia el peliazul, que se arrodillaba jadeante. – Ike, no… ahora no. – Soren se detuvo mientras levantaba las manos, sus ojos se inundaron en segundos, mientras un tornado lo rodeaba.

Siempre y cuando el estuviera ahí, no debía preocuparse de nada. Ike lo vio de reojo. – Soren… - El rostro de Ike cambió drásticamente. Se intentó poner de pie. – ¡Soren!

Todo acabó el un segundo. La lluvia comenzó a caer. El pelinegro vio su pecho: una espada lo atravesaba. La paladín pelirroja acabó con el mirmidón, mientras Soren caía en los brazos de Ike. – Esto… es… - El pelinegro sonrió mientras sentía como Ike lo abrazaba. – Ike…

- No, Soren… ¿qué haré sin mi estratega? – Ike comenzó a llorar. - ¿Qué haré sin ti?

El pelinegro comenzó a escupir sangre. – Lo siento, Ike… soy más débil… de lo que crees.

Ike movió la cabeza. – No… Soren… quédate conmigo. Después de la guerra, estarás siempre a mi lado… no… - Ike sonrió. – No dejaré que te alejes de mí… nunca…

Soren suspiró. – Sólo quiero ir a donde tu vayas, Ike… - Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del mago. – Siempre… y sólo… contigo…

Ike soltó un amargo grito. La lluvia limpiaba la herida del mago mientras la sangre caía en la tierra árida.

- ¡Ike! – El niño vio al peliazul. – Prométeme que no te harás daño. – Dijo mientras veía que tomaba su espada.

El peliazul sonrió. – Claro que no. Me haré fuerte y los defenderé a ti y a mi hermana. Siempre. – Ike sonrió mientras el mago lo veía sonrojado. Esa palabra resonaba en su mente: "_Siempre_".


End file.
